


【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (十二)

by detest37



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Croatia, Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detest37/pseuds/detest37
Summary: ♥ CP: 萬笛 / rakidric / All Modric♥ AU / OOC / 所有角色設定、行為僅屬於故事，請斟酌♥ 一把帶上克羅地亞國家隊全員！雖然並非全體出現，雖然有人已經退役了，但還是很感謝你們在夏天帶來的美好Q_Q (不捨♥不諱言的說這故事大概放了6年才寫出來，在下文筆夠渣，請見諒…PS. 歡迎聊天~雖然在下只是偽球迷





	【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (十二)

12\. 

 

「Danijel Subašić先生，為什麼要持刀傷人？你曾和Ivan Rakitić結怨嗎？」一名頂著黑色中分髮型的男子走進偵訊室，先是看了一眼手持的黃色資料夾，對眼前人的提出問題。

 

Subašić雙手手腕被鐵色的手銬禁錮著，他重重拍打了身前的桌子，「Luka呢？他在哪裡？我必須跟他解釋。」他神情慌張的環視著密室，期盼能從牆面上細微的孔洞看出去。

 

「Luka？他是你什麼人？」

 

「我是他戀人，我們一直彼此互相相愛著。」Subašić右手拍打著胸口，想證明自己的話事實，鐵銬因為這樣的晃動而鏗鏘作響，下一秒他的表情如急速下降的溫度計，從原本的溫潤轉為冰冷，「但因為那該死的傢伙，是他老纏著Luka不放，他肯定是想破壞我的感情。」他的目光渙散，一邊點頭，一邊點頭附和著自己。

 

「我的Luka一向很乖的…他總是下班後馬上回家，他不喜歡和別人接觸…」Subašić揚起左邊嘴角，像是吸血鬼露出尖牙般，發出陰森森的低沉笑聲，「這世界太可怕了…只有我能保護他…只有我可以。」

 

偵訊的警察看了他一眼，起身準備離開這無法開不起的交談。

 

「他在外面嗎？」Subašić問著他，對方看了他一眼，沒有答應他。「替我轉告他，我很快就會去找他的，叫他別怕。」他笑盈盈的說著，警察無奈的抬眼，心裡想著真是遇到了瘋子…

 

DanijelSubašić是摩納集團下的快遞物流配送員，他極力澄清自己並不是“跟蹤“Modrić，只是在＂保護＂他，他宣稱自己和對方為情侶關係，是在一次送貨途中相識，之後便在一起了，當然，這只存在在他自己的虛無的幻想裡。

 

物流公司是極其容易竊取到個人資料的工作單位，配送員若有心，便可輕易取得別人的姓名、電話及住址，Subašić利用了職務之便，能輕易地走進對方的生活範圍，也能利用送貨時能觀察地形，或是在投發廣告單時投擲自己自製的＂貼心問候卡＂。

 

他稱這不是＂追蹤＂而是一種＂浪漫＂。

 

他默默的付出多年的守護卻因為Rakitić的出現被打破，那個人太常在自己的愛人身旁周轉，甚至將他親愛的Luka帶回至他的住所，所有的一切他都看在眼裡，於是不能再坐視不管，他必須想辦法解決對方…

 

Modrić得知此人的自述時，極力的撇清，他與這個人素未謀面，也不明白對方為何會有這樣的想法。

 

「總之，這也算是圓滿落幕了。」Lovren才剛從老家回來，這個僵持半年之久的案子突然間破案了，他笑稱是Rakitić的壯烈犧牲終於換取的大伙的安寧。Lovren的幸災樂禍讓Rakitić不免懷疑這傢伙是不是在自己生命受到威脅的緊要關頭裡還鼓勵著兇手下手重一點，真是誤交損友！

 

跟蹤狂被繩之以法，這無疑是Modrić收到最好的聖誕禮物了，如果只是普通的跟蹤案件，警方頂多只能維護社會秩序的法條予以警告，這一般並不能喝止對方的行為，但他這次出手刺傷人，甚至想加害對方於死地，讓案件提升到了殺人罪，這樣是足以讓他進監牢裡好好反省些時日了。

 

Modrić因從小良好的家教，馬上向所有人表達最深的謝意，也抱歉自己先前無禮的懷疑，Lovren笑著請他別在意，這些小事最後也會在不久的將來變成了過去的一段插曲罷了。

 

「真是太好了…看來我傷真的是受得挺有價值的。」Rakitić躺在病床上半開玩笑的指著自己的傷口。

 

「對不起…」Modrić唯唯諾諾的說，頭低的不能再低了

 

Rakitić輕咬著唇，知道對方又誤解了自己的意思，「Luka，我是鬧著你玩得，看來你的幽默感真的要好好培養了。」他有些好笑的看著對方，「雖然是有點痛，但這種傷過一陣子就好了，又不是不治之症。」Rakitić本意是想安慰對方，但對方更是愧疚了。

 

「好餓阿...今年竟然沒吃到聖誕大餐。」Rakitić拍拍腹部，「Luka還是要補我這餐喔！你賴不掉的。」

 

「好，可是估計得等你出院了。」

 

「嗯，不過...我有點好奇，Luka，那天我叫你別買熱紅酒，你怎麼還是買了？你不知道病患是不能喝酒的嗎？」Rakitić捉狹的看了一眼對方。

 

Modrić眨眨眼，「可是你不是...嗯...我以為你是想要喝的意思。」他不知所措的抹了抹脖子。

 

「那還真是謝天謝地你讀懂我。」

 

＃

 

Rakitić出院後已經元旦後了，Modrić像個貼身侍衛一樣，在他住院期間幾乎寸步不離，就連他去洗手間都會跟著，Rakitić有時都會開他玩笑，說他怎麼現在自己也像個跟蹤狂了，對方雖然沒反駁，但總會露出不開心但又想隱藏的古怪表情。

 

經過了一個長假，累積的工作並沒有因為Rakitić的傷放過他。

 

「Luka小衛兵，你該不會連我工作也要跟吧？」

 

「沒有...只是才剛出院就要工作嗎？不能請幾天假嗎...」

 

Rakitić拍拍他的肩膀，「Luka...這你就不懂了，不趁這個時候佔點便宜，要等到什麼時候？」他又接著說：「在我遭受到這種不幸的事情後，他們也不會太壓榨我的。」

 

但開始早出晚歸的生活模式卻狠狠打臉了Rakitić的話。

 

重獲新生後第十五天，Modrić也開始思索著往後的人生，譬如說回老家抱抱多年不見的家人、在夏季時前往某個小島度假或下班後能到某個酒吧小酌一番，但最緊的是得先找房子。他在Rakitić的公寓幾乎是免費住了好幾個月，Rakitić倒是很善解人意的將水電費交給Modrić支付，以免讓他不會有白吃白住的感覺，但他知道這段時間早已給對方帶來很大的困擾了，他不能再這樣厚臉皮了！

 

在租賃的網站上仔細檢閱了一番後，他預約了下班後了時間看房，第一間房位於離公司不到15分鐘路程的6層樓公寓內，鄰近的轉角處還有烘焙坊及咖啡廳，隔一條街的大路上有林立的小餐館及商家，生活機能良好。

 

房東是一位年邁的老太太，她在門口笑著與來參觀的Modrić打招呼，在她領著對方入門的時候，口中熱切的分享著今年聖誕節她孫子給她買了一件好看了棉襖，只是她捨不得弄髒它，所以沒有穿出來。

 

老太太指著房內，熟稔的介紹了屋內的格局，Modrić還是無法戒掉自己的習慣，馬上搜尋了房內所有的窗戶位置，一、二、三，客廳一扇大面的左右外推式窗，廚房旁有一長形窗戶，外面緊鄰著小窗台，另外一扇則是在臥房內，在得到房東太太的首肯，Modrić自徑在房內兜轉了一圈後推開客廳的大面窗，隔壁的頂樓與之齊高，在六樓的位置不會被遮擋到風向的流通。

 

Modrić往下俯瞰時，赫然發現一個熟悉的人影也看向這個方向，他主動先揮手打招呼，對方遲了一分鐘之後也回應了他。

 

「您在這做什麼阿？」待Modrić與房東道別後，他向樓下的Kovačić搭話，但看到對方還身著制服，他自覺的問了個蠢問題似的笑著雙手一拍，「您是在巡邏吧？」

 

「是啊，平常那間房是不會開燈的，我擔心是不是有人闖空屋，在那從事非法的事，沒想到就看到你了。你怎麼會來這裡？」

 

「我來這裡看房子。」

 

「我記得你不是住Ivan家？發生什麼事了嗎？」Kovačić露出擔心的神情。

 

「嗯…但總不能一直麻煩他…」Modrić低下頭，踱步幾下。

 

「也是，才剛放假回來就聽說那個跟蹤狂也被抓到了，現在你大可放心了。」Kovačić拍拍Modrić的肩膀，但表情卻是錯過了某齣大戲般，感覺可惜。

 

「謝謝。」Modrić如釋重負般微微一笑。

 

「那間房還好嗎？」

 

「嗯…還不錯，但感覺價位有些超出預算。」

 

「嗯...這裡生活機能方便，房租可能貴些，還可以再多找找。如果你不介意遠一些的話，我們警局後面的社區也有房要租。」

 

兩人寒暄了幾句後，Kovačić便回去巡邏了，Modrić也循著平常沒走過的路線回家，當他停等第二個紅燈時，他總覺得有一個腳步聲與自己的頻率相同，回頭一望，周遭盡是形形色色的路人，有的人低頭滑手機，有些人盯著前方等待綠燈亮，有些人接到他的視線後還以＂你看什麼？＂的眼色回瞪，讓他立刻轉身回來。

 

綠燈了，人潮又繼續前行，Modrić也隨波逐流，但那與自己同步調的腳步聲沒有停歇，仍不疾不徐的從後方傳來，Modrić不由得握緊雙手，當指甲瞬間深陷手心的疼感傳來，他再次確信了這不是在作夢，他吞了口口水，感受到自己藏在胸前這層皮下的心臟再次瘋狂的蹦跳著。

 

當他回神時，他早已擺動雙腿在大街上狂奔，就像他以前一樣，死命的奔跑著。

 

Modrić飛快地衝進家門時，Rakitić被巨大的關門聲嚇得轉頭看向門口，「Luka，你今天比我晚回來啊？」他在Modrić回來前就已經吃完晚餐了，但也為對方留了一份，「吃了嗎？」Rakitić指著廚房桌上的盤子，說要是他餓了可以去吃。

 

「加班？」

 

Modrić緩了口氣，故作鎮定地走到廚房，他拿著叉子拾起一塊無皮香腸放入口中，在嘴裡還有食物的情況，含糊地回應著說自己今天去看房了。Rakitić一手搭在沙發椅背上轉過身，臉上伴著些許的驚訝和可惜，但隨即又用平常開玩笑的口氣說，「要另外找房子的話，你倒不如把那租金付給我。」

 

繼續咀嚼食物的Modrić低下頭，手用叉子把盤內的馬鈴薯(土豆)泥或了幾圈，顯然不知道該如何回應對方，Rakitić一如往常的貼心，用接下來的話讓兩人都走下台階，「也是…老睡沙發肯定不舒服。」他還作勢拍了拍屁股下的沙發。

 

「嘿、我得聲明，這張沙發也是很貴的。」Rakitić睜大眼看向對方，Modrić同時間也對上視線，然後雙雙以噗滋一笑收尾。

 

Modrić拿著盤子走到客廳沙發上坐下，「Ivan…那個人應該已經在監獄了吧？」他又舀起一口馬鈴薯(土豆)泥，在還未沒入口中前，他看向Rakitić，期盼從他口中得到自己想聽到的答案。

 

「嗯，不過還沒宣判刑期是多久，我這周末會出庭作證了。怎麼啦？」Rakitić用右手掌支著自己的的下巴，「怎麼突然這樣問？」

 

Modrić嚼著水煮花椰菜，「我總覺得好像還是有人跟著我。」他看Rakitić吃驚的表情，「不過應該是我想太多了。」他笑了笑，不再把這件事放在心上。

 

TBC.

 

人家真的是因為很喜歡蘇爸才這樣的...(掩面

魔笛上樹太可愛Q_Q"

我先去面壁思過...


End file.
